Jayden and Mia: A Dream Come True
by there'safirestartinginmyheart
Summary: Jay/Mia fic. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's my FIRST time to write a story sooo yeah read&review please :):):)**

**JAYMIA FOREVER 3333**

Jayden's POV

I've been crushing on Mia for about three weeks now. It disturbs me sometimes. How can I even start to describe her. She's amazing when she's training and she's beautiful. But I have to admit, she isn't really that good of a cook. I was still lost in thought until someone knocked on the door and said "Hey, Jayden. Uhh, we can eat now you know." Kevin said. "Yeah thanks, Kevin. I'll be out in a minute." I said. He gave me a nod and slid the door closed. I stood up from my chair and walked to the dining table. When I got there I sat down in my usual place and looked around. I couldn't help but notice that Mia, Emily and Antonio weren't there. I looked to Mike and asked him "Hey, where's Mia, Antonio and Em?" Mike looked around and just shrugged. I looked to Kevin and gave him the "do you know where they are" look but he shrugged too. "Maybe they're just a little late. That's all." Mike said. "Yeah, I guess they are." 5 minutes later, they came into the room. "Sorry we were late." Emily said. "Yeah, I've been training a little bit harder nowadays. Em and Mia have been helping me." Antonio said. Mia sat down and smiled at me. I smiled back of course. After dinner, we all went back to our rooms. Well, at least they did. I didn't. I went out to the dojo to train. After about 10 minutes of training, Mia found me.

Mia's POV

I lied down on my bed and tried to sleep. But sadly, I couldn't. There was just so much things on my mind. Training, Defeating the Nighloks and other stuff like that. I got up from my bed and carefully walked to the door. I quietly slid it open and closed. I went to the washroom and washed my hands. I was on my way back to my room when I heard someone training out in the dojo. While walking there I thought "Antonio?" but no. It was Jayden. "Jayden? What are you doing out here training so late?" I asked. He turned around to look at me and said "I have to train really hard to defeat Dekker, Mia. And the other Nighloks too. I can't let my team down." We stayed there staring at each other for a moment, until I walked closer to him. "You're pushing yourself too much." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "We all now you can defeat them. We all believe that you can do it, and we'll all be there helping you. You should get some rest Jayden." I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek then I turned around and walked back to my room. I went into my room and lied down on my bed for the second time tonight. I stared at the ceiling, repeating that scene over and over again and I thought "Do I like Jayden?" until I fell asleep.

**Sooo how was it? Please help me. Give me ideas for the next chapterr :) As I said at the beginning, read&review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guuuys! Sorry for the wait. Yeah this is the second part of it :) Enjoy!**

Mia's POV

When I woke up this morning, I felt a little weird. I still can't believe it. I kissed Jayden last night. Well, on the cheek but then you know, it's still awkward. After a few minutes, Emily woke up too. "Good Morning Mia" she said, stretching her arms. "Good Morning, Em." I said. We both got ready and freshened up for training. We went to the dining table too eat, and then we went to the dojo. Mike and Kevin weren't there yet, but Jayden and Antonio were there. I have to admit, I kind of do like Jayden now. Ever since last night. But it was awkward to be around him and to pretend that last night didn't happen at all. And what made things worse, was that he was my training partner. I walked up to him, and then we started training. He was the same as how I've always trained with him. Focused, Determined and all those other things he is when he's training and/or battling. He pinned me down. Twice. After the second time he pinned me down, Master Ji went to me and asked me "Are you okay Mia? You don't seem like yourself today." "Uhh yeah I'm fine Master Ji. Just a little off today." I told him. He nodded at me and let me get back to training. This time my partner was Kevin. I got to pin him down this time. After training, Master Ji said that we could have a day off today. Mike was teaching Emily how to skateboard. It was funny watching him teach her how to paddle. She kept going "But I can't paddle! It's too hard!" and Mike said "Yes you can. Trust me, it's easier than learning how to bike." I looked to my left and I saw Antonio and Kevin talking about stuff. I didn't know what it was but I was happy that they were getting along now. I got distracted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw the last person I wanted to see today. Jayden.

Jayden's POV

I went outside of the Shiba House gates and saw Mia standing there, all alone. I decided to go up to her and ask her about last night. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "Mia," I said. "Jayden. Hi." She said. "I wanted to talk about….. last night" I said. "Uhh can we talk about it somewhere private, please?" I nodded and followed her inside. I brought her into my room and then she said "So, last night was…" she stared at me. "Yeah, well I just wanted to train harder as I-" I was cut off by her when she smashed her lips with mine. I kissed her back. After a while we pulled away from each other to catch our breath. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. She turned her back and said "Don't tell anyone." Then she slid the door open and walked outside, leaving a shocked Jayden standing alone in the middle of his room.

**So how was it? Uh guys favor. Please help give me ideas for the next chapter, okay? Read&Review!**


End file.
